1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and a method for manufacturing a liquid crystal display element by bonding sheet pieces of optical functional films including polarizing films to both surfaces of a rectangular liquid crystal panel using first and second continuous rolls with different widths.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known example of a liquid crystal display manufacturing system as mentioned above is configured to turn over a substrate 1 to which a piece 19A of a long film 10A has been bonded and then to bond a piece 19B of another long film 10B to the substrate 1 (see for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-37417, paragraphs [0037] to [0044] and FIGS. 6 to 9).
However, the manufacturing system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-37417 has the problem that the installation space is larger than required, because it has an L-shaped manufacturing line in which the direction of feeding the long film 10A from a delivery roll 56A is perpendicular to the direction of feeding the long film 10B from a delivery roll 56B.
On the other hand, there is proposed a manufacturing system including a rotation mechanism for rotating an optical display unit (liquid crystal panel), which can make the installation space compact even when rolls with different widths corresponding to the long and short sides of a rectangular liquid crystal panel are used (see for example Japanese Patent No. 4307510).